The Knight Of Savior
by bhayou.earnest
Summary: Summary: Disini saya akan membuat cerita dimana naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan madara. Setelah dia sekarat dia bertemu dengan rikudou sennin dan shinigami dan shinigami memberi misi dgn syarat setelah dia mati dia harus mendamaikan dunia yang terjadi peperangan antar 3 fraksi yakni: fraksi malaikat,malaikat hitam/yang kita sebut malaikat jatuh,dan iblis simak kisah selanjutnya :D


**Naruto:The Knight of savior**

Disclimer: Masashi kishimoto dan ichibumi

Crossover: Naruto x High school DxD

Rate: M Genre: Romance,adventure,fantasy,hurt/comfort,battle and others Pairings: Naruto.U x…..?

Summary: Disini saya akan membuat cerita dimana naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan madara. Setelah dia sekarat dia bertemu dengan rikudou sennin dan shinigami dan shinigami memberi misi dgn syarat setelah dia mati dia harus mendamaikan dunia yang terjadi peperangan antar 3 fraksi yakni: fraksi malaikat,malaikat hitam/yang kita sebut malaikat jatuh,dan iblis bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya…..? check it out.

Chapter 1

Disebuah tempat entah dimana terlihat sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dialah sang tokoh utama kita yep benar dia adalah naruto, "dimana ini, apakah aku sudah mati ?"."KAU BELUM MATI NARUTO" sebuah suara menginterupsinya agar mencari dimana asal suara itu "siapa kau, tunjukkan dirimu" naruto yang celigak-celinguk tidak menemukan siapa-siapa berteriak kembali "tunjukkan dirimu bangsat" "aku ada dibelakangmu naruto" dia berbicara dgn nada yang malas "siapa kau ?" Tanya naruto "aku outsuki hagoromo atau yang biasa dipanggil rikudou sennin ".

Naruto yang mendengar nama rikudou sang legenda shinobi membulatkan matanya "k-kkau r-rrikudou sennin ?" Tanya naruto kembali "iya memang ada masalah dgn julukanku itu ?" naruto sweetdrop mendengar jawaban dari rikudou.

"t-tidak memang kenapa kau disini ?, oh iya dimana ini dan apakah ini neraka ?" Tanya naruto "ini bukan neraka bodoh, dan kenapa aku disini karna aku dipanggil oleh beliau," sriinngg dan terlihat sebuah cahaya lama-kelamaan cahaya it menjadi sebuah atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, Rikudou yang mengenali sosok tersebut menunduk "shinigami-sama"sedangkan dipikiran naruto 'd-ddewa k-kematian ?, jadi benar aku su-' belum selesai akan dipikirkan naruto **"KAU BELUM MATI BOCAH" **"l-lalu kenapa saya bertemu dengan anda dewa kematian" naruto menjawab dengan tergagap, shinigami yang mendengar itu hanya meyeringai **"KAU AKAN KU BERI TUGAS" **naruto yang mendengar itu mengerutkan keningnya 'tugas…, tapi tugas apa?' "apa tugas itu, shinigami-sama"**"KAU AKAN MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA DIMANA ADA PEPERANGAN ANTAR 3 FRAKSI".**

naruto yang bingung akhirnya bertanya kpd shinigami "antar 3 fraksi?" shinigami yang tau hal ini akan terjadi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati naruto, beliau meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi naruto dan sriing shinigami menunjukkan memori tentang dunia akan ditempati naruto nanti, setelah menunjukkan memori 'jadi bukan hanya di dunia ku yang terjadi perang ' pikir naruto, shinigami bertanya kpd naruto **"BAGAIMANA BOCAH APA KAU MAU ?" ** naruto yang selesai memikirkan fantasy yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya menghela nafas "baiklah" dengan nada yang malas naruto menyetujuinya, shinigami yang mendegar itupun hanya menyeringai dan melirik orang yang berada di sebelah naruto **"KAU TAU APA YANG HARUS KAU LAKUKAN HAGOROMO" "**ha'i shinigami-sama".

Rikudou yang mendengar perintah dari shinigami mendekati naruto "aku akan memberimu kekuatanku untuk membantumu mendamaikan dunia itu, sekarang tutuplah matamu " naruto hanya menurutinya dan rikudou Nampak mengarahkan tangannya kpd kepala naruto, sriing tubuh naruto bercahaya dan setelah itu "sekarang bukalah matamu" naruto membuka matanya sampai…."kenapa aku bisa melihat aliran cakramu ?" naruto bertanya kepada rikudou dan rikudou menjawab "aku telah memberikan mata rinnegan dan mata sharingan Obito,shisui,madara,dan sasuke kepadamu " setelah mata naruto berubah menjadi rinnegan mata naruto berubah kesemula dan berubah kembali menjadi sharingan yang unik berpola bintang segi delapan dan ada gambar shuriken ditengahnya(A/N: bayangin mata madara,obito,sasuke,shisui).

"hmm aku tidak menyangka percampuran mata sharingan antara madara,shisui,sasuke,dan obito akan menjadi menarik,tapi sebelum kau gunakan kekuatan yang aku kasih aku akan memberimu memori tentang kekuatan itu agar kau dapat menggunakannya dengan baik ", naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas sebentar dan bertanya kepada shinigami "sekarang saya harus melakukan apa untuk anda shinigami sama ?" shinigami yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas **"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KESANA TAPI SEBELUM ITU, AKU MENGINGATKANMU KAU HARUS MENJADI BUDAK IBLIS DARI KELUARAGA GREMORY DAN AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU SESUATU " **setelah berbicara shinigami menjentikan jarinya dan muncul sebuah pedang yang tidak lain adalah kusanagi no tsurugi dan sosok yang sangat BESAR dan dia adalah juubi.

Naruto yang melihat ada juubi segera bersiaga, sementara juubi hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah naruto **"JANGAN KUATIR NARUTO AKU YANG MEMANGGIL JUUBI KEMARI" **naruto yang mendegar itu merasa sedikit lega "kenapa anda memanggil juubi kemari shinigami-sama ?" Tanya naruto **"KAU AKAN DIBANTU JUUBI UNTUK MENDAMAIKAN DUNIA ITU,TAPI INGAT PAKAI KEKUATAN JUUBI KETIKA KAU SUDAH DIAMBANG KEMATIAN, DAN SEBAGAI KEKUATAN UTAMAMU AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SACRED GEAR YANG SPESIAL YANG KEKUATANNYA TIDAK KALAH BAHKAN BISA MELEBIHI TRUE LONGINUS JIKA KAU BISA MEMASTERINYA, KUPERSEMBAHKAN…..SUPER SEIYAN GOD, AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN KEKUATAN S/G INI, DENGAN S/G INI KAU DAPAT MENGGUNAKAN 4 MODE KE1 SUPER SEIYAN FORM ONE,KE2 SUPER SEIYAN FORM TWO,KE3 SUPER SEIYAN FORM THREE,DAN KE4 SUPER SEIYAN FORM FOUR, TAPI KAU JUGA BISA MENGGUNAKAN 2 MODE LAGI YAITU BALANCE BREAKER : SUPER SEIYAN ULTIMATE FORM, DAN YANG TERAKHIR ADALAH MODE JUGGERNAUT DRIVE : SUPER SEIYAN GOD FORM, TAPI KAU HARUS BERUSAHA SENDIRI UNTUK MENCAPAI LEVEL ITU " **ucap shinigami panjang lebar naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti, setelah naruto mengangguk shinigami memunculkan sebuah gelang berwarna kuning keemasan ditengahnya terdapat sebuah berlian merah, dan **"SIMPANLAH KEDUA BARANG YANG TELAH KUBERI BAIK-BAIK, BAIKLAH SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENGIRIMMU KE DUNIA ITU " "**DAN SEMOGA BERHASIL NARUTO" kata mereka berdua yakni rikudou dan shinigami .

Disebuah hamparan tanah luas di dunia bawah terlihat sebuah lubang hitam lumayan kecil diatas langit dan muncul sosok pemuda mempunyai rambut pirang secerah matahari dan mata biru laut yang sangat indah jatuh dari ketinggian 3 km dari tanah "UWAAAA " itulah kata atau yang lebih tepatnya teriakan dari naruto "i-ittai " sesampainya naruto di tanah "sialan kenapa harus pakai acara jatuh-jatuhan juga sih, tapi ini dimana ya ?","kalau tidak salah ini dunia bawah yang menjadi tempat tinggal para iblis dan para malaikat ja- " belum selesai menyelesaian kalimatnya naruto mendengar teriakan anak kecil "kyaa siapa saja tolong akuuu" terlihat anak yang sedang terkepung oleh 4 iblis liar yang bertubuh seperti banteng tapi bisa berdiri (kayak minotaur) dan memegang senjata masing-masing, naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menghela nafas dan merubah matanya menjadi mata eternal mangekyo sharingannya, "kamui" kemudian naruto menghilang.

Naruto yang muncul didekat mereka lalu "huh, beraninya sama anak kecil " Keempat iblis yang hendak akan menyerang anak itu tiba-tiba berhenti, mereka terlihat sangat marah karena mereka telah diganggu oleh seorang manusia (baca: naruto) "mau apa kau bocah sialan, karna kau telah mengganggu kami akan kumakan kau bulat-bulat " salah satu iblis yang terlihat sepertinya pimpinan dari kawanan itu bicara dengan menyeringai .

Naruto yang melihat iblis itu menyeringai ikut juga menyeringai 'heh, kuharap ini menyenangkan' pikir naruto, **'apa kau perlu bantuan naruto'** tiba-tiba ada suara berat yang mengintrupsi naruto hanya menaikkan alis sebentar lalu 'apa itu kau juubi ?' Tanya naruto **'siapa lagi kalau bukan aku bocah'** 'heh tidak usah membantuku hanya untuk membantu melawan lawan yang lemah, lagipula…. Apa kau tidak ingat pesan shinigami ?' **'terserah kau saja, cepat sana nanti anak itu dijadikan cemilan, aku mau tidur dulu'** naruto sweetdrop yang mendengarkan itu 'kau seperti kurama saja' tapi dihiraukan oleh juubi, tiba-tiba mata naruto berputar dan menjadi EMSnya (Eternal Mangekyo sharingan), terlihat keempat iblis itu menggeram dan mencoba menyerang naruto tapi naruto sama sekali tidak berubah dari posisi semula, membuat keempat iblis itu tmbah menyeringai, sekarang terlihat ekspresi naruto yang masih berfikir 'heh bisa saja aku memindah tubuhku ke dimensi kamui tapi aku mau mencoba jurus ayah dulu, Hiraishin' setelah mengucapkannya dalam hati keempat iblis tadi kaget bukan main karena naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka tapi kekagetan mereka bukan hanya itu, tiba-tiba naruto ada di belakang salah satu dari mereka, naruto memukul dengan tangan yang sudah dialiri cakra naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke perut sang iblis 'KRAAK,DUUAAR' iblis itu terlempar karena pulan tadi dan mengenai batu yang besar.

"heh ternyata kalian hanya sampah tak berguna yang hanya berani melawan anak kecil,aku akan menyelesaikan ini hanya 30 detik " setelah mengatakan itu naruto mengeluarkan pedang dari dimensi kamuinya ketiga iblis yang tersisa memadang pedang itu dengan tatapan takut dan ketika pedang itu dicabut dari sarungnya 'D-DRRR' terlihat dunia bawah mengalami guncangan yang hebat dikarenakan aura dari pedang itu sangat gila menakutkan, 'k-kekuatan macam apa ini?' batin semua iblis yang berada di dunia bawah, dengan sekali tebasan ketiga iblis tadi tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua bagian, 'huh, akhirnya selesai juga'.

Naruto melihat anak kecil yang tadi ternyata pingsan, naruto yang melihat hal itu memutuskan menunggu anak kecil itu sadar, tak berselang lama anak kecil itu membuka matanya "apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya naruto, anak itu memandang naruto dengan pandangan takut-takut naruto yang tau anak kecil itu ketakutan hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati anak itu dengan posisi duduk didepan anak itu"ayo kuantarkan "sambil tersenyum, anak itu yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud naruto mau digendong oleh naruto "siapa namamu ?" "m-millicas Millicas gremory" jawab anak itu yang masih sedikit takut dan dengan senyum naruto "Hmm, nama yang bagus oh ya perkenalkan namaku naruto, uzumaki naruto " dengan takut-takut anak itu menjawab "s-senang berkenalan dengan naruto nii-chan" terlihat millicas yang mulai akrab dengan naruto.

"oh ya dimana rumahmu millicas-chan ?""disebelah sana naruto-nii" naruto bersama millicas sampai didepan sebuah mansion yang megah "kita sudah sampai naruto-nii" millicas yang ada di gendongan naruto melihat sirzech yakni ayahnya datang menyambut mereka bersama pelayannya atau juga bisa disebut dengan istrinya "ne millicas-chan darimana saja kamu aku mencari kemana-mana belum ketemu ?" kata sirzech dengan aura yang menakutkan 'Glek' milicas hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tersenyum terpaksa.

Sirzech yang kesal karena tidak dijawab oleh anaknya, naruto yang merasa tidak enak akan suasana yang sekarang mencoba mencairkan suasana itu "e-eto saya naruto uzumaki " naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada sirzech "salam kenal uzumaki-kun, nama saya sirzech gremory senang berkenalan denganmu " jawab sirzech dengan senyum.

"oh ya kenapa millicas-chan bisa bersama dengan anda naruto-kun " Tanya sirzech orang yang dimaksud hanya cuek, naruto menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan millicas dan sirzech kaget dikarenakan kekuatan tadi berasal dari pedang naruto, sirzech mempersilahkan naruto untuk masuk kedalam mansionnya yang megah itu dan menyuruh millicas masuk kekamarnya "aku masih mau bermain dengan onii-chan tou-chan","tidak apa-apa millicas-chan aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" terlihat ekspresi kecewa dari milicas "baiklah, tapi janji yaa naruto-nii ?" "iya sudah jangan nakal loh" "baik nii-chan".

"dia terlihat akrab denganmu naruto-kun ?" naruto hanya tersenyum kepada orang didepannya itu, "yah sebenarnya dia hanya butuh sosok yang memperhatikan dia sirzech-sama ", sirzech menunjukkan rasa bersalah "kau benar naruto-kun mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha terus bersamanya,dan soal kekuatan tadi berasal dari anda naruto-kun ?" naruto menghela nafasnya dan mulai menceritakan pertarungannya kepada salah satu maou tersebut.

"apa benar tadi pedang yang mengeluarkan aura kekuatan tersebut naruto-kun ?" Tanya sirzech penasaran, "i-iya kalau boleh saya akan menunjukkannya kepada anda lucifer-sama ","darimana kau tau kalau aku adalah maou lucifer naruto-kun "sirzech yang mulai curiga kepada naruto "tenang saja lucifer-sama saya tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan merugikan anda" terang naruto, sirzech menganggukkan kepala dan muncul lubang seperti vortex mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan "ini adalah pedang kusanagi no tsurugi ku lucifer-sama ", 'p-pedang itu pedang yang dulu digunakan raja iblis k-kenapa bisa ada ditangannya ?' pikir sirzech sedikit takut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu naruto-kun ?", naruto menghela nafasnya dan menceritakan kebenaran ttg naruto yang sebenarnya dikirim oleh dewa shinigami, sirzech yang lega akan jawaban dari naruto dan mempercayai naruto adalah anak yang akan mendamaikan dunia ini , "baiklah naruto-kun sekarang kau akan tinggal di dunia manusia yang kini adikku tinggal disana dan aku sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang kau butuhkan disana " naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya 'huh, ini akan sangat merepotkan ' pikir naruto.

Saat naruto akan pergi ke dunia manusia dengan sirzech tiba-tiba ada millicas datang dan memeluk naruto "naruto-nii mau kemana apa naruto-nii mau meninggalkan millicas ?",naruto yang kasihan dengan wajah milicas yang sedih pun mencoba menenangkannya "tenang milicas-chan nii-chan mau menyelesaikan tugas dulu, nanti kalau aku ada waktu aku akan sering main kesini milicas-chan " milicas yang mendengar itu sedikit lega "janji yaa naruto-nii ?" naruto yang tidak tahan dengan ekspresi milicas mengacak rambut milicas "sudah sana kamu dicariin itu loh","SIAP BOS" jawab milicas dengan semangat, naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu "SAMPAI JUMPA NARUTO-NII".

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum kepada adiknya itu, "sudah ayo pergi naruto-kun" kata sirzech setelah mengatakan hal tersebut mereka hilang dengan via sihir teleportasi berlambangkan keluarga gremory.

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah apartemen yang tidak besar namun cukup untuk menampung 6 orang disana "kau sudah aku masukkan kuoh academy naruto-kun, kuharap kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak seumuranmu " ucap sirzech tak luput dengan senyumannya,"huh, baiklah sirzech " naruto memang sudah mulai akrab dengannya setelah itu dia pamit karna masih ada banyak yang harus dikerjakannya di dunia bawah "sampai jumpa naruto-kun " dengan itu sirzech menghilang dengan sihir teleportasinya, tiba-tiba naruto memegangi kedua matanya"ugh aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mata ini sepenuhnya " "sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu agar besok tidak terlambat ".

Sekian dari chapter 1 dari see you in chapter 2 BYE-BYE

.

..

…Earnest LOGOUT


End file.
